Death Note: Chronicles of L Lawliet
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: There's no time to fall in love, especially if you're the world's greatest detective. Or, at least, that's what L thinks. That is, until he meets Hikari Tenshi. Full summary inside chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See my profile. Now this applies to the entire story, so don't sue. Just a pre-caution thingy: don't own Death Note. Never will.

Summary: There's no time to fall in love, especially if you're one of the world's top detectives… because saving the world comes first. Or at least, that's what L thinks. But all his philosophies, all his beliefs, are put to the test when he meets Hikari Tenshi, the 19 year old architect/designer college student who designed the building for L and the investigation team. Now, along with saving the world from Kira, he must also protect the only woman he has ever had feelings for. (Author's Note: This story does not follow the original timeline, so please overlook anything that may seem a little AU-ish… hint, hint… in this story, Light is not Kira, nor is Misa the second Kira. However, they all fit into the storyline… please ignore the handcuff thing. L simply suspects that Light might be Kira, and Misa might be an accomplice. Thank you.)

Death Note: Chronicles of L Lawliet

By: slstmaraudersjple

Chapter 1 – Prologue

There were various posters hung up around the corridors, all stating the same thing.

"There's a contest! Design the best building, complete with interior design… blah blah blah… winner gets…" One girl murmured to another girl who was sitting next to her.

"Design a building complete with interior design… best building will actually be built… only students who are going to go to Tokyo University of Design and Architecture are allowed to participate…" A girl with waist-length black hair and green-blue eyes muttered, jotting down notes.

"Ha, it'll be so easy. I'll win." One boy boasted to his friend behind her.

"Such conceited idiots!" One girl whispered to her friend.

"Who commissioned it?" Someone asked as the teacher walked through the door.

"Someone by the name of 'Anonymous'. But the person is willing to pay for it, so I want all of you to try out." The teacher said.

"Yes, sensei." The students chorused.

-

-

Light blue. Tall. Half circular. Inside roof. Many stories.

The perfect building.

"Add some lighting here… some shading here… two inches more to the right… perfect." The girl muttered, her pencil moving over the paper and adding needed detail.

She looked back at the blueprints, scrutinizing it over, finally deciding that it was the best she could make it.

She scribbled her name onto the back of the first blueprint, along with her homeroom teacher and grade, and rolled up the stack, tying it with a ribbon.

-

-

"Please turn in all your blueprints. If you still have any, they are due tomorrow. If you do not have them by tomorrow, too bad for you." The teacher said, gesturing to the huge box in front of his desk that spelled 'BUILDING DESIGNS' in neat, fancy font.

Several students stood up and walked over to the box to turn their blueprints in.

"And when you turn them in, write your name on the list next to the box." The teacher added.

Many students turned around, looking annoyed as they had to stand in line again to write their names down.

"All right. Now onto interior designing. Please take out your notes and flip to the section on wallpaper…" The teacher said.

-

-

"All right. Now are there any more blueprints?" The teacher asked.

Nobody made any motion to get up and turn in anything.

"All right. Now the contest is over. I will send this up to the office and the office will send it to the person who commissioned it and we will see who wins." The teacher said.

-

-

Hundreds and hundreds of opened blueprints lay scattered across the office.

"Hmm… no, not this one. The building would collapse if anything hit it." The man said, looking at the blueprint in front of him.

He put it aside and picked up another one.

An older man picked up the tossed blueprint and placed it in another box.

"This one's okay, but too plain. Nothing decorative, and it stands out too much." The man said again, putting it aside and picking up the last blueprint.

Something lit up in his eyes as he swiftly looked at the first page, then flipped it over and looked through the entire packet. "Interesting. Fancy, looks like an ordinary building, yet… simply brilliant. Couldn't have done better. An indoor roof so the enemy doesn't see anything, the walls can be made soundproof, and the entire building can be wired, bugged, and monitored. Excellent."

The older man looked stunned, and momentarily stopped in the process of picking up scattered blueprints. "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This one wins. Tell the person – speaking of which, I wonder who designed this…" The man flipped the first blueprint over and read the name scribbled. "Hikari Tenshi. Tell her we'll pay her… $5,000,000 for it."

The older man nodded.

-

-

"And the winner is… drumroll please… and the winner is… Hikari Tenshi!" The principal announced.

There was a loud round of applause as all heads turned to cheer for the said girl.

"Sir, it's for Hikari Tenshi. It's from the person who commissioned the building design." A boy burst into the room, spotted her, and went over to her, an envelope in his hand.

He handed it to her and practically ran out of the room, said girl staring after him, still stunned.

-

-

She opened the envelope with trembling fingers.

It read:

_To: Miss Hikari Tenshi_

_From: The person who commissioned the building blueprints_

_Dear Miss Tenshi,_

_I am willing to offer you $5,000,000 for your blueprint. I believe it is brilliant. If you are willing to sell your blueprint, please dial the following number: 677789527987. Thank you._

She reread the letter. And reread it.

$5,000,000 was a lot of money. She probably wouldn't even need it all. But if that person wanted the blueprints enough to offer her $5,000,000 then they could have it.

With trembling fingers, she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

_6_

_7_

_7_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_5_

_2_

_7_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_Call._

One ring.

Two ri-

"Hello, you must be Hikari Tenshi." A smooth voice spoke on the other line.

"Um, yes." She said awkwardly.

"And you are calling to confirm that you are willing to sell your blueprint."

"Um, yes, but –" She said.

"Go on," The voice on the other side urged, somewhat impatiently, reminding her of a child pouting for candy.

"The price you are offering…" She said.

"Too little? Do you want more?"

"No… it's a lot…" She said, feeling her face flame up.

"Well, we are offering that much. It is your decision as to how you spend it." The voice said.

"Well… I'd be glad to just accept $1,000,000…" She mumbled.

"Are you saying that you'll give it to us for just $1,000,000?" The voice on the other end asked with patience, although it sounded somewhat like forced patience.

"Pretty much…" She said.

"Very well. $1,000,000 it is. You will find a check for that much money tomorrow."

"Where?"

_Click._

She stared at the phone in her hands, a little shocked at what had just happened.

"Where the heck am I going to find a check for $1,000,000 tomorrow?" She asked shaking her head.

-

-

"She said that she'd be grateful for $1,000,000. Give her $5,000,000 anyways, because that was what I offered." He said.

"Yes, sir. I will send it right away." The older man said.

-

-

She woke up tired.

"And they said I'd find a check…" She muttered, going to the bathroom to take a morning shower.

_DING DONG!_

She groaned and went to the door.

She peeked through the window and opened it to reveal an old man, with white hair and a beard, and glasses, wearing a suit.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"This is for you, miss." He held out an envelope.

She took it, smiling, but she was slightly confused. "Thank you."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! Would you like to come in?" She called after him.

"I have other matters to attend to, miss. But thank you for the offer." He said.

She opened the envelope, and pulled out a check for…

_$5,000,000_

Her eyes widened with shock, and she nearly dropped the envelope along with the check.

-

-

"Hey! Did you hear? That building design's gonna be built into an actual building! They say it's going to take a year… Tenshi! Isn't that cool?" A boy called, turning to face the girl entering the classroom.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, it's cool…" She replied.

"It's a beautiful design, Miss Tenshi. Simply marvelous." The teacher said, entering the classroom with a newspaper article in hand.

That said, the teacher took the article and pinned it up onto the whiteboard, showing the design of the building.

"Now that that's over with, we can continue with what we were learning yesterday…"

-

-

_Dear Miss Hikari Tenshi,_

_This letter is to confirm that you have been accepted into the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture, TUDA for short. We expect that you can show us as much talent as the results of the contest you entered. We hope by the end of the four years or more at TUDA, that when you graduate, you will become very successful._

_It will be a pleasure having you as one of our students. We hope to see you the following year at the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture. _

_Attached is a list of supplies that you must have by the beginning of the year. If you are unable to get the supplies, please go to the TUDA website and find the section titled 'Student Store'. You should be able to get what you need there._

_Thank you._

_Regina Hoshikada_

_Head of Architecture Department  
Vice Principal  
Student Counselor_

She took out the second sheet of paper that was attached.

**_Student Supplies_**

_Dear future TUDA student, this is a list of supplies that you must have by the beginning of the school year. If you are unable to attain these supplies, please go to the TUDA website and find the section titled 'Student Store'. You should be able to buy what you need._

_**Books **_

_Architecture and Design by: Joanne Ruka  
From Blueprints to Buildings by: Joanne Ruka  
Interior Design by: Joanne Ruka  
Perfection – Measurements and Supplies by: Joanne Ruka_

_**Supplies**_

_Backpack (messenger bags are fine)  
Notebook (at least three; must be college-ruled)  
Blueprint paper (any size, but have all sizes available)  
Ruler (the long and foldable ones, if possible)  
Pencil (0.2; may be mechanical pencils)  
Colored pencils (packs of 72 or more)  
Eraser (have plenty)  
Protractor (at least three; may be foldable)  
Calculator (at least two, one regular and one scientific)  
Scratch paper (have plenty at hand)_

_We hope to see you next year at the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture, or, TUDA for short._

_Thank you._

_Regina Hoshikada_

_Head of Architecture Department  
Vice Principal  
Student Counselor_

She folded up the letters and put them back inside the envelope, then tucked it inside her purse and headed out towards school, for the 12th grade orientation at TUDA.

-

-

The building was beautiful.

Light blue. Tall. Half circular. Inside roof. Many stories.

Just like how she imagined it.

And it was in the process of being built.

She passed the building every single day walking to and from school.

And each and every single time, she could only stare at awe, as it was the first building ever built from one of her blueprints.

Sure, she had won other contests and prizes for her blueprint designs, but this was the first time that one of her blueprints was being made into a building.

-

-

"One year. One year and the building will be completed." A man said, looking at his laptop, as it was showing the process of the building as the architectures were working on it.

* * *

A/N: That's the prologue. 

Next chapter: Thoughts on love.

"_L, what do you think about love?"_

"_There is no time to fall in love, because as the world's greatest detective, saving the world comes first."_

"_I didn't ask what you thought about your love life. I asked what you thought about love."_

"…"

"_Misa-misa is bored! Can we go shopping? Or can I make a new friend?"_

"_Misa… be quiet."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Thoughts on Love

_Investigating the Kira case again…_

Monitors. Monitoring people. Hundreds of screens.

Checking. Checking bugs. Tracing people. Tracking them down.

Two Kiras. Original Kira and Follower Kira. Possibly a third Kira.

People entering. People exiting.

More monitoring.

Fighting. Punching. Kicking.

Yanking. Pulling. Yanking on the chains. Pulling at handcuffs.

Shouting. Lots of shouting. Yelling. People. Loud. Quiet. Lots of noise.

It was your typical, everyday, usual day at the HQ, where the agents all worked.

And that was when Yamagi Light suddenly thought of something… something very interesting that he had been pondering upon for quite some time.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki." He said, yanking on the handcuff, alerting the detective on the other end.

"What is it, Light?"

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What do you think about love?"

"Well… there's no time to fall in love, because, as the world's greatest detective, saving the world comes first." The detective replied.

"Misa-misa thinks that sounds a little conceited!" Misa said in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't ask what you thought about your love life. I asked you what you thought about love." Light replied, sounding impatient, yanking on the handcuff again.

"…"

"Misa-misa is boreeeeeeeeeedddddddddd!!! Can we go shopping? Or can I invite a friend over? Can I make new friends?" Misa asked, jumping up.

"Misa… be quiet…" Light said.

"Love is not needed." Was L's final reply.

"Love at first sight… so dreamy…" Misa sighed, looking at Light.

"… I was asking Ryuuzaki…" Light said, slightly annoyed.

The two handcuffed geniuses glanced at each other before turning to face the monitor.

A vehicle was entering.

"It's Father." Light spoke up.

Indeed, Soichiro Yagami was seen driving a black minivan through the security checks, along with Matsuda and Mogi.

"Sir, someone has been spotted outside the building. It is not one of the agents." Watari's voice suddenly crackled from the laptop.

"Who is it? Which screen is it on?" L asked, grabbing the microphone.

"Screen 25, near the top." Watari replied.

L slid his chair over to monitor 25, and switched it over.

A girl was standing outside the gates, seeming to stare at the building with awe written all over her face.

"Could she be one of Kira's spies?" Light asked.

"Possibly. Let's find out…" L switched the monitor off and started over towards the door, Light and Misa following.

They got the message and followed him.

They passed Soichiro and the two other agents, and L told them to watch Misa and to monitor the progress outside, and to act as back-up if need be.

Misa pouted, but nevertheless, stayed after Light glanced at her.

"Misa-misa will be rooting for you!" The pop star pouted.

Then they exited the back, circled around and took the long way, and crossed the street to the front of the building, a few meters behind the girl.

-

-

The building was so pretty. So beautiful. Breathtaking. Simply brilliant.

Light blue. Tall. Half-circular. Inside roof. It was a dream building. If bought by the right person, it could be monitored from all angles. Trackers could be placed. The whole building could be bugged.

That was the sole purpose for the design.

The girl smiled to herself, her blue-green eyes seeming to light up as she tilted her head up to look at the top of the building.

"What's a girl like you doing standing in the middle of the street glancing at a building?" The voice surprised her, and she nearly jumped, turning around swiftly.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is pretty short. Sorry. Just think of it as a filler chapter. I needed to have them meet somehow… and what better way than something like this? Okay, not really. But I think the next chapter's going to be better.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Next chapter: First Meetings.

"_Isn't this building pretty?"_

"_I designed it."_

"_Who are you?"_

_Giggle. "Oops! I'm so rude! I forgot to introduce myself! Hikari Tenshi!"_

_Flash. "I offered her $5,000,000 for the blueprint."_

"_She's cute."_

"_Misa-misa wants a friend!" Pout._

"_Well, you did kind of… freeze up…"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Misa-misa says you're in l-o-v-e!!!"_

"_Be quiet, Misa…"_

"_She's pretty."_

"_Tokyo University of Design and Architecture. TUDA, for short. Unfortunately, I'm a freshman, just starting." Giggle._

"_Annoying…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First Meetings

She smiled. "Isn't this building pretty?"

L and Light glanced at each other quickly.

Light spoke up. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

She giggled. "Because. I'm the one who designed it. You like?"

"Very much." Light agreed, glancing at L, who seemed to freeze up.

"Do you live around here?" L asked suddenly, seeming to shake out of his momentary state.

"Kind of. I go to the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture, TUDA for short. Unfortunately, I'm just a freshman, so I'm still new to the area." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"Oops! Silly me, I'm so rude. I'm Hikari Tenshi. Nice to meet'cha!" She giggled, her blue-green eyes shining, as her black hair swirled around her due to the wind.

"And since you go to the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture, how do you get to school everyday?" L asked, attempting to calm down.

"I walk. And every single day, since the building started being built, I walked past it." The girl replied.

"You seem to like this building very much." L said.

"Well, I do, actually. You see, a year ago, at my school, it's a private school that specializes in architecture and design, we had this contest. Someone by the name of 'Anonymous' commissioned a building, and the best building would be built. I won.

And this building is a little bigger than the actual size." The girl said, her eyes scanning the building.

"How do you know?" Light asked.

"Well, my original design was 100 feet wide. This is close to 150. I can tell, because, if you look at the lines, from that stop sign to that traffic signal is 100 feet. The building stretches beyond that, so that's how I can tell." The girl replied, gesturing to said items.

Then suddenly, she stiffened up, and looking embarrassed, she turned. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to be late to class!" Before running towards the direction of the school.

Light and L stared after the girl before turning to face each other. "Definitely not a Kira follower." They said in unison.

-

-

"That girl was flirting with _my_ Light!" Misa said angrily, emphasizing on the 'my', then (saying out loud) listing the many hundred ways the girl would die a painful death. Torture, knives, hanging, burning, drowning… the list went on and on.

"Misa, it was just a short mission." Light said, annoyed.

-

-

She had caught him by surprise.

She was stunning. Beautiful. Her waist-length black hair, her pretty blue-green eyes. The way the whole world seemed to light up when she giggled.

The way the sky seemed to be bluer.

Stars seemed to shine.

He couldn't recognize the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

He didn't recognize it. He had never felt it before.

So that was Hikari Tenshi. The architect designer responsible for the building.

She was as beautiful as the building, and even prettier.

That girl fascinated him.

Hikari Tenshi.

He'd have to investigate.

Chances were, that he liked her, less than 1.

-

-

"Who is that girl? She's cute." Matsuda asked.

"Hikari Tenshi. She designed this building." Light answered, not looking up from the monitor.

"You know what Misa-misa thinks?" Misa suddenly lit up.

"What does Misa-misa think?" Matsuda asked.

"Misa-misa thinks… that Ryuuzaki is in love!" The blonde piped up.

L glanced up sharply. "And what on earth makes you think that?"

"Well, you made it obvious!" The pop star pouted.

"How…" L frowned.

"Well, you did kind of freeze up…" Matsuda commented.

Misa added in a singsong voice, "Misa-misa says you're in l-o-v-e!!!"

"Be quiet, Misa." Light said.

Misa pouted. "But Misa-misa wants a friend!"

"Aren't we your friends?" Matsuda asked awkwardly, then flinched when the girl glared at his direction.

"A friend that's a _girl_." Misa emphasized heavily, shooting daggers at L, who ignored her.

"Ah, here it is. As you requested, sir." Watari's voice crackled back to life over the laptop, and files immediately appeared on top of the monitor.

The agents all gathered around to read what was on the monitor.

There was a picture of a girl, with waist-length black hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a simple dark green dress with straps and smiling. Her hair loose and swirling around her.

"Ooh! Misa-misa likes her dress!" All acts of resentment from earlier were immediately discarded as Misa leaned forward, interested.

Next to the picture was the name, in bold letters: **Hikari Tenshi**.

Below was the information sheet.

_Name: Hikari Tenshi  
Nicknames: None  
Birthdate: June 30  
Astrological Sign: Cancer  
Age: 19  
Status: Student  
Likes: Gum, strawberries, computers, music, design  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Favorite Food: Unknown  
Least Favorite Food: Unknown  
Mother: Kasumi Tenshi  
Father: Ryochi Tenshi  
Siblings: None  
Famous quote: "If you can dream it, you can achieve it!"_

"According to this article, it seems that she is part of the prestigious Tenshi family, a very famous family known all over Japan and in parts of the world for either their beautiful architectural designs or their fashion designs. All the members are either known for their talents in the field of architecture and design, fashion design, or computers and technology." Watari explained, as several other articles appeared on screen, with pictures of Hikari and other people who resembled her.

Then another picture popped up. It was of a family of blondes and brunettes.

"Their rivals. The Yamagachi family. Old family rivals, although, nowadays, they're more like friendly rivals. In fact, the Tenshi family is several times more renowned than the Yamagachis. The Yamagachis specialize in fashion design, but their clothing style isn't as popular as the Tenshi.

In fact, Kasumi Tenshi has released a new line last year. She named the new line of clothing 'Hikari', dedicated to her daughter for winning a contest in architecture." Watari continued.

"All right. So what does she have in connection with Kira?" Light asked.

"Nothing. She's just a famous face." Watari said.

"She might just. The chances are less than 1, but she might have a connection with Kira." L interrupted.

"How?" Light asked.

"When we approached her, she jumped up, startled. Normal people do it as well, but she looked guilty, like she was caught doing something." L said calmly.

"But that could just be the fact that she was caught staring at a building." Light countered.

"True, but if my suspicions are correct, then she is involved in this investigation somehow. The fact that she is part of such a renowned family makes it difficult for me to believe that she is not involved, seeing as Kira has ways of getting money as well as killing." L retaliated.

"True. Maybe we'll see her tomorrow. Then you can ask your questions." Light said.

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: Longer chapter as promised.

Next chapter: Analyzing.

"_The chances of me either liking her or being in love with her is less than 5."_

"_Ha! Misa-misa was right! You love her! L-o-v-e!!!" Smirk._

"_Who likes who?"_

"_L likes Hikari!" Giggle._

"_Uh… nice meeting you again! By any chance, do you know who owns this building?"_

"_You froze again." Laugh._

_Frown. "I don't like anybody, much less love."_

"_We'll see about that, Ryuuzaki. We'll see about that."_

… _I think… I think… I may be in love after all…_

"_Point the gun."_

_BANG!_

"_AIIIIEEEEE!!!"_

_SPLAT!_

"_She's now officially involved. You owe me $20."_

"_Damn it!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Analyzing

"Have you found her yet?" A man asked impatiently, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Yes." A woman confirmed, turning her laptop around so that the man could see where the person was.

"Where is she?" The man asked.

"Tokyo University of Design and Architecture." The woman replied.

"Thank you for your services." The man replied.

The woman nodded and turned to leave.

Big mistake.

_Bang._

The woman opened her mouth in a silent scream as blood splurted from the wound.

She fell to the floor, dramatically in slow motion, dead.

The man stood up, tucking the gun into a pocket inside his jacket. "Your services." He said, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness.

"Hikari Tenshi. You will pay for your family's sins." He said, throwing a dagger across the room.

The dagger flew through the air and hit its mark: a poster sized picture of a girl with waist-length black hair and blue-green eyes, smiling happily.

-

-

"You wanna bet that Hikari Tenshi is going to get involved somehow with the Kira investigation?" Matsuda asked Mogi.

"Fine. But it's either she's already involved, or she later gets involved." Mogi said.

"All right. How much?" Matsuda asked.

"$20."

"Deal."

-

-

She stopped in front of the building again.

It had been more than a year since she first saw the building being built. Now it was a completed, finished, tall, structural building.

"You're here again." A voice said.

She turned around to face the same two people she met yesterday. But this time, a blonde girl was with them.

"Oh, uh, nice meeting you again! Do you know, by any chance, who commissioned this building?" She asked.

"Yes!" The blonde girl said, practically shooting up into the air.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence as all four waited for someone to speak up.

"The person who commissioned the building before you… is me." She stared at the boy who had just told her.

Unruly hair. Bags under the eyes. Long white-sleeved shirt. Jeans. Untied shoes.

-

-

The look on her face was priceless.

She looked at him, the expression on her face asking them if they were playing a joke on her.

"Miss, we're not playing a joke on you. I bought it. I paid you, remember? Full check, $5,000,000?" L spoke up, approaching the stunned girl.

"You're the one who sent me the check? With the old guy?" She asked.

L nodded.

"Here. I have to go." She thrust something into his hands and took off running towards the direction of the Tokyo University of Design and Architecture.

L looked at the paper in his hand.

It was his check.

She had never used it.

-

-

It was that guy? He didn't look business-like enough to buy the print.

She was shocked, and when he started approaching her, she panicked, grabbed the check that she never used, thrust it into his hands, and took off running towards the direction of her school.

_Ring! Ring!_

Her cell phone. It was her mother.

"Hello? Mother?" She asked.

"Hikari, darling. How's the building?" Kasumi Tenshi asked lovingly.

"Beautiful as usual." She replied.

"That's good. Listen up. We're going to have a family dinner tonight, so could you please walk over to the Empress Diner down the street from that building? See you later, sweetie!" Kasumi Tenshi said cheerfully, then hung up.

-

-

So that was how Hikari found herself, four hours later, wearing a dark green dress with one strap over her left shoulder, green high heels, and a green and gold chopstick pin in her hair, holding it up, walking from the University to the diner.

So far, she had almost tripped and died 10 times.

-

-

"Is that her?" A masked figure asked, up on a roof.

"Yes."

"Point the gun." Was the command.

Silently, the figure lowered the gun at the girl down on the street.

"Shoot." The man commanded.

_Bang._

-

-

"Misa-misa sees someone on the roof!" Misa suddenly called, running into the room.

Light and L, along with Soichiro, Matsuda and Mogi, all ran into the room Misa just ran in from.

On the roof, there were two figures, one pointing a gun down –

"It's that girl from today." Mogi said.

"Hikari Tenshi." Matsuda confirmed, running back to check the security camera.

-

-

_Whoosh._

Hikari froze right in front of the building.

Usually, this meant something else… something like…

"Holy mother –" She jumped back, tripping on her heels and landing ungracefully onto the ground, just as a bullet passed her and chipped the sidewalk.

She glanced up, and spotted two figures on the roof.

One had what appeared to be a gun.

And it was lowered at her.

She started to stand up, when the gun went off again, this time, with a loud _BANG!_

Hikari closed her eyes for the incoming blow, but it never came.

She opened them to see the same guy from earlier, with the older man who had given her the check, holding what appeared to be a bulletproof police shield.

"You –!" Hikari gasped.

"No time." The man responded, grabbing her by the shoulder, and literally lifting her and carrying her inside the building.

"Put me down! I can report you for this! This is kidnapping! Illegal! It's –!" She struggled against the hand covering her mouth.

She glared at the same man who just put her down onto a couch.

"You! At least, I wouldn't have gotten killed! Injured, yes, but killed? No!" Hikari glared at the surrounding people.

There were… six of them.

"Hikari Tenshi, am I correct?" The same man from earlier, the one who claimed to be the owner of the building.

-

-

They had gone through all the trouble of rescuing her, and then upon asking to confirm her identity, she froze up.

"How… how did you know?" Hikari asked, with wide eyes.

"We have our sources. Do you know those people who targeted you?" L asked.

"No. Hell, they were masked. How on earth do you find out who targeted you if they were masked?" She spat.

"Well, based on their guns, the models are pretty new. And their clothing was very… stylish. Do you know anyone, any family, perhaps, any rivals? Such as, the Yamagachi family?" L asked.

"The Tenshis and Yamagachis are now friendly rivals. We wouldn't kill each other." Hikari said defiantly, her eyes seeming to harden.

-

-

It had been a long night.

And that girl had been hard to crack.

She had tried to escape many times, and she almost did, if it weren't for the fact that L had altered the building designs a little bit, so instead of running out a door, she found herself facing a wall.

In the end, they handcuffed her and locked her in a room on the same floor as Misa and Light.

Now L sat up, making sure that Light was asleep, before sitting and leaning back into a comfortable position.

About that girl…

L quickly scanned over the many reasons about her that interested him.

One, she was pretty.

Two, her black hair and blue-green eyes fit her perfectly.

Three, she was smart.

Four, she had excellent memory.

Five, she intrigued him.

Six, he loved her smiles and giggles.

Seven, he had almost fainted when he saw the gun go off.

Eight, he was scared she would reject him.

Nine, he felt attracted towards her.

Ten… ten… ten… he simply couldn't explain it.

Yet… he felt as if he couldn't live without her.

_-_

_-_

_Flashback_

_-_

_-_

_It took the combined efforts of L and Light to handcuff the girl, who was probably traumatized, and lock her in a room on the same floor as Misa and Light._

"_Ryuuzaki likes Hikari!" Misa laughed suddenly._

"_The chances of me either liking her or being in love with her is less than 5." L replied calmly._

"_Ha! Misa-misa was right! You love her! L-o-v-e!" Misa smirked. _

_Light looked amused._

"_Who likes who?" Matsuda asked._

"_Ryuuzaki likes Hikari!" Misa replied._

"_I don't." L replied._

"_Well, you did sort of freeze again…" Matsuda countered._

_L frowned. "I don't like anybody, much less love."_

"_We'll see about that, Ryuuzaki, we'll see about that." Light intervened._

"_Hey, Mogi!" Matsuda called._

"_What?" Mogi asked._

"_She's now officially involved. You owe me $20."_

"_Damn it!"_

_-_

_-_

_End of Flashback_

_-_

_-_

… I think… I think… that I may… be in love… after all…

L turned to glance out the door, where the 'prisoner' (as Matsuda had dubbed her) was kept.

-

-

"So what are we going to do with her?" Light asked.

"Sir, look on the news. Turn to channel 7." Watari suddenly said.

Mogi turned on the TV and flipped to channel 7.

"And now, the latest on the missing case of Hikari Tenshi, daughter of world renowned architect Ryochi Tenshi and fashion designer Kasumi Tenshi." A woman said.

"Hikari Tenshi was reported 'missing' last night, when she did not show up for a family dinner at Empress Diner. Neighbors and businesses have reported seeing her before she disappeared. Now the question is, was she kidnapped, or was it something else? Could she have decided to skip the family dinner?" A man said, standing next to a couple.

"My daughter would never skip a dinner! Family means something to us. She was kidnapped. How else would that explain her disappearance?" Kasumi Tenshi sobbed.

"I beg of you, anyone, anyone at all, if you have any information about our daughter's whereabouts, please, I'm begging, please, give her back. I'm begging you." Ryochi Tenshi said.

"This is bad." Light said.

"Not that bad. She is being targeted." L replied.

"Her being targeted has nothing to do with Kira." Soirochi replied.

"Well, actually, it does." Watari said.

"Misa-misa knows." Misa interrupted.

All heads turned to face the blonde.

"First of all, Hikari is famous. Second, Kira has a greed for money. The only company more famous than the Yotsuba company. And that is the Tenshi family. And, of course, L." Misa stated as a matter-of-factly.

"And…" Light let the sentence hang.

"And naturally, it makes her a potential target for Kira's attacks. Not only that, she was almost killed earlier. And, not too many people know of this, but the Yamagachis actually hate the Tenshis. They may consider each other friendly rivals, but actually, the Yamagachis hate the Tenshis because of something that happened years ago." Misa continued, one finger in the air to silence anyone who tried to interrupt.

Taking a deep breath and then looking at everyone else, she continued, "Have you heard of the Designer Contest incident that happened about twenty years ago?"

There were murmurs as the audience looked at each other, nodding and shaking their heads.

Misa interrupted them. "What happened was that there was a face-off, Kasumi Tenshi versus Yuri Yamagachi, winner takes all. That's the basic story. The story, and rumor, goes, that Yuri pretended to be Kasumi's best friend, and stole her design plans, submitting them in her name instead. What happened after was that Kasumi suspected that, and knew what was coming, and designed another line of clothing, way better than the one Yuri submitted. Then, in front of the cameras, she told the judges and viewers worldwide that Yuri had cheated. The Yamagachis were so humiliated."

"Let me get this straight. You think that Kira… could be… one of the Yamagachis?" L asked.

"Yes. I strongly suspect it." Misa nodded solemly.

"You do have a point there." Light said, hand on his chin, looking thoughtful.

"So… are you thinking…" L left the sentence hanging.

"Protect Hikari Tenshi, yet, at the same time, use her as bait for Kira." Light finished.

"Yes." Misa agreed.

"Speaking, of which, Misa, how did you figure that out?" Matsuda asked.

"Misa-misa knows about clothes! Misa-misa loves the Hikari line!" Misa said, pointing to her t-shirt, which said 'Hikari' in large, sparkling, fancy letters, with lights in the background.

"And this belt… and purse… jacket… t-shirt…" Misa pointed to each article of clothing from the line.

"Okay… I get your point…" Matsuda sweat-dropped.

-

-

"It's so rude to keep a lady waiting…" Hikari muttered to herself, pacing the room, her handcuffed hands in front of her.

Suddenly, an idea hit her.

She practically ran to the couch and sat down, pulling off her heels with great difficulty, due to her handcuffed hands.

She reached up with both hands and grabbed the huge chopstick pin that held it up, letting her hair down.

She then walked, barefooted, over to one of the monitors, quickly noting that there were ten of them in the room, stood in its blind spot, and thrusted the pin into the hole which turned off the monitor.

Then she went over to the other monitors, and using their blind spots, quickly disabled them.

After the task was done, she placed the chopstick pin between her teeth and picked the lock on the handcuff.

Then she stepped back to admire her work.

Now, she could sit and think in peace and quiet.

She glanced around the room.

She just needed some time.

-

-

One of the monitors suddenly fizzed and went blank.

Mogi immediately alerted the bickering agents, who responded instantly.

L and Light aimed for the monitors, typing furiously into laptops and keyboards, with no avail.

"Someone shut it off." Soichiro finally commented, when nobody made a move.

"Damn…" Light muttered, as his laptop suddenly fizzed and went blank.

Almost instantaneously, the six of them stood up and headed towards the room where Hikari Tenshi was being restrained.

It was locked.

Soichiro, along with the assist of Matsuda and Mogi, kicked the door down.

They all ran in to see –

"She's asleep…" Misa finally commented.

The young architecture prodigy lay on a sofa, her heels on the feet of the sofa, and her hair down.

"Then what on earth caused the monitors and laptops to shut off?" Mogi asked.

"Ryuuzaki, Light, what do you think happened?" Matsuda asked.

"It's not possible for it to be a coincidence. Otherwise, all technology would shut off in not just this building." Light commented.

-

-

She heard the footsteps fade away.

When she was positive that they were gone, she sat up, and grinned to herself.

She had overheard their conversation.

Light… that name sounded familiar… Light… Light…

Then it clicked.

Light Yagami… the so-called prodigy freshman at another college.

Then… Ryuuzaki… was the name of the man who bought the blueprint?

She shook off the thoughts, and turned her attention back to observing the room.

There was a balcony, a window, where she could possibly escape, but that would be the first place those people would probably look.

She turned her attention back to the door, and gasped.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 4.

Next chapter: Realization

"_You!"_

"_Me."_

"_Who… who are you!?"_

_Bang._

"_Get her!"_

"_Aiiieee!"_

"_Got'cha!"_

"_Who are you again?" Sweat-drop._

"_Just someone."_

"_Mother…"_

"_Hikari!"_

"_Now what do you think about love, Ryuuzaki?" Smirk. Giggle._

"_Love is a useless emotion."_

"_But you're in denial. You love that girl Hikari." _

"_No I don't."_

"_You're in denial!" _

"_And what makes you conclude that?"_

"_Well, you're acting like a child!"_

"_I am a child in many ways."_

"_Eww!!!"_

"_Not what you're thinking."_


End file.
